


Teenage Love

by Julsemo



Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Icha Icha Paradise, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pre-Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Naruto has a crush on his SenseiJust a cute little one shot
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Teenage Love

Kakashi sat outside the Hokage Office and listened to the energetic voice of his student. He had to smile when he listened to the fast steps that carried his student closer to him. Kakashi was getting anxious to finally see Naruto again. The window was pulled open and Naruto jumped onto the roof. 

“Kakashi-Sensei!!” 

“Yo!”

Naruto could barely contain his happiness at seeing Kakashi again. He ran to the silver haired man and jumped into Kakashi’s arms. “Sensei! I’m so happy to be home! Dattebayo!” 

Kakashi put his arm around his student and patted his back. “Good to have you back, Naruto.”

From the window Tsunade and Sakura smiled at the two shinobi. “Now everything is going to be alright.” The Godaime gently put her arm around her student and Sakura smiled happily.   
“Yes. I am so glad that he is back.” Sakura answered.  “Sensei was getting gloomy without you, Naruto.” She called over to her teammate.

Kakashi huffed and turned his head away. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter.   


“Aw. Sensei did you miss me?” Naruto snuggled closer to the other man and purred.  


Tsunade and Sakura giggled. “I guess the village was too quiet for him. The old man read too much _Icha Icha_ while you were gone. Now that you are back you can take care of him. Kakashi! Put your porn away.” The Hokage tried to say in a more serious tone but she couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped her when she watched those two idiots.  


Kakashi was grumbling something about Icha Icha being the greatest book ever written and that Hokage-sama didn’t understand Jiraiya-sama’s wonderful literature. Naruto, who was still hanging from his Sensei’s neck, was grinning up at him. 

“Don’t worry Sensei. You don’t have to stop reading your porn. Oh! By the way. I have a present for you, ‘tebayo!” He let go of Kakashi and reached for his bag. Everybody looked at him with curiosity. 

“Naruto you really didn’t have to bring me – Oooh!” His eyes grew big as he saw what his student brought him.” Naruto, is that - ?!” 

Naruto grinned. “Yes, that’s  _ Icha Icha Tactics _ . The new one. It’s not published yet, but Ero-Sennin allowed me to give this to you. You like it, Sensei?” His cheeks were blushing a lovely shade of pink as he gave the new Icha Icha to the silver haired Jonin.

Kakashi took the little green book into his trembling hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. He couldn’t believe that he would be the first one to read the new epic romance that Jiraiya-sama had written. “Yes! Thank you, Naruto!” 

From the window of the Hokage office the two heard loud giggling and laughing. “I can’t believe that you went and got Sensei another one of those books! What did you get for us?” Sakura looked at Naruto expectedly. Naruto blushed hard and looked at his hands. 

“Oh, I… Well, you see, I –“ The blond was getting more and more embarrassed and fiddled with his hands.

Sakura huffed. “You’ve been gone for almost three years, Baka! And the only present you decide to get is  _ porn _ for Sensei?” She wasn’t really mad at him, but she loved making Naruto squirm.

\---

Naruto and Sakura left the office to have some lunch and to talk about the past three years. They walked down the streets of Konoha and Naruto listened to Sakura’s good-natured bantering.

“I can’t believe that you got Sensei that book, and I can’t believe that you only got a present for Sensei! What about me, _Shannaro_!” She softly punched him on the shoulder. “You are impossible, Naruto. You should have seen your face!” She laughed. 

“Sakura-chan.. maaah! Please stop!” He rubbed the spot where she had punched him. “That actually hurt. You know… Dattebayoo…” 

“You still have a crush on him! Don’t you?!” 

“Sakura-chan! Why don’t you talk a little bit louder?! I think that the people in Suna might not have heard you!!” He grumbled and looked around the streets hoping that nobody was listening. He was getting restless. Yes, he always had a huge crush on Kakashi-Sensei and now that he was older, he was getting plagued by the thoughts and feelings of his teenage mind and body. His attractive Sensei was all he could think about.  _ His hands, his voice, his eyes _ ! Arg!!!   
Just everything about Kakashi was driving his horny teenage mind up the walls – and his hands down his pants. 

When they were training together as Team 7, he quickly realized that his feelings for Sakura were just feelings of friendship, but he could never stop thinking about his handsome Sensei. The few times that Kakashi-Sensei touched him while helping him with jutsu-techniques or in training exercises where things that kept Naruto up all night.   
Nothing else but training, Ramen and competing against Sasuke-Teme was on his mind back then … except maybe his hot Sensei. Reflecting on that… Not much has changed. He was still competing against Sasuke-Teme in a manner of speaking, he was still addicted to Ramen and training was of course still important to him, but Kakashi-Sensei was just getting more attractive in his mind, now that he was almost 17. 

“Naruto-Baka!” Sakura growled. “Stop thinking perverted things about Kakashi-Sensei while I am here! Shannaro!!” Her fist connected with his cheek and he crashed into the nearby wall.

“Sakura-chaaaan…. That hurt!”

***


End file.
